All for you
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: "Never be afraid to love." Too bad Kurt never wants to find his soulmate, but sometimes fate has a funny way of doing the exact opposite of what you'd like. After the death of his father, Kurt moves to California to live with his cousin Nick Duval. A new state, new school, new family, and a Grammy nominated singer who wants nothing more than to find his soulmate.
1. Prologue

**All for you:**

AN: Hello! It's been a while, I know, but I've had this story in my heads for months and it's almost written so updates should be quick. A few warnings: there will be age difference in this story, but both are legal adults, also minor character death in this first part so if you wish to skip the prologue and start next chapter you can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Prologue:

Outside the window framed by standard cream curtains, a light breeze rustled the newly budding leaves on the few scattered trees across the manicured hospital grounds. A bird chirped once before spreading its wings and taking flight, disappearing around the side of the hospital wall. He supposed that the view was supposed to be calming, offer some sort of peace, be it to the patients or their loved ones, but _peace_ was the furthest from what Kurt actually felt.

For nine years he had watched his father's health decline after the early death of his mother. For nine years he watched as his dad grew pale, weak, and unable to do the things he loved. The worst part was that there was nothing Kurt could do -nothing _anyone _could do.

There was only one thing to blame, the strange biological and physical phenomenon of soulmates.

Soulmates; those who are bound by love for eternity. Best friends, partners, lovers. At birth a small letter marks the inside right wrist, denoting the first letter in your soulmates name. The only real way to tell if someone is your soulmate is the Connection. Two pairs of eyes meeting, be it across a crowded hallway, a chance glance over the shoulder, or a well-aimed glare that quickly loses its purpose. From a young age, it's taught that soulmates are nature's way of ensuring that everyone ends up happy, complete.

Kurt thinks it is nature's way of ensuring that whatever happiness one may feel, is only a temporary state. That a sudden trip to the grocery store early one morning, can be the end to any happiness. That the stupidity of driving while intoxicated can hold the power to take not one life, but two.

Because that is what is happening now. That is what Kurt has had to witness for the past nine years. Because the drunk driver not only took his mother's life instantly, but is now taking his father's as well.

Now all Kurt can do is sit and wait, stare out that god awful window and try to find some _peace _as he waits for his father to take one last breath, and then leave him forever. Turns out, the idea of soulmates is not so perfect after all.

Tightening the grip on his dad's hand, Kurt leaned back in the plush hospital chair, the one he had sat in for the past two weeks, ever since his dad collapsed at the shop, his broken heart no longer able to take the strain of daily activity.

Kurt shifted slightly, trying to remove some of the pressure from the lower spot on his back. The ache was permanent at this point, after countless days at the hospital it was debatable if it would ever go away. Averting his eyes from the window, Kurt's gaze landed on his hand, resting on the white hospital sheets and grasping his father's tightly. The small, dark 'B' stood out on the inside of his wrist, contrasting brilliantly against his pale skin.

It was amazing how much that one small letter offended him, mocked him as he sat next to his dying father. It was an irrational thought, brought on by lack of sleep and the pain of watching his father die, the letter –Kurt's soulmate- had nothing to do with the current situation. Still, Kurt flipped his hand over not wanting to see the small mark, the slight motion jostling his dad's arm.

Burt let out a heavy, labored breath and with the small amount of energy he had left, turned his head ever so slightly to look at Kurt, eyes fluttering open and blinking against the harsh florescent light, "Hey k-kiddo."

Holding back the tears at the childhood nickname, Kurt gave a small smile, "Hi dad, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Another huff from a labored breath and Kurt tried not to cringe at the added effort he knew it took for his dad to simply breathe. "S'okay."

A silence fell over them, Burt's eyelids flickering closed and his chest rose and fell with the strained effort of breathing. Kurt's eyes never left his dad, all it would take was one moment, one flicker of his eyes back to the window and then his dad would be gone, and he would be alone.

The steady ticktocktick from the clock, offset by the beeping from Burt's heart rate monitor, filled the room with a strange symphony. While terrible, out of tune, and slightly irritating, Kurt didn't dare interrupt the staccato notes.

After some time, Burt squeezed Kurt's hand, an attempt to get the attention of his son. Scooting a little closer to the bed with a dull screech of the chair legs against the linoleum floor Kurt tightened his own fingers in response, letting his dad know he was ready to listen. It was a strange way to communicate, through the squeezes and movement of their joined hands, but it worked for them.

"Need to tell you something Kurt." Burt wheezed, letting the heavy breath carry his words, not a fraction above a whisper.

Another squeeze, one of encouragement, "I'm right here dad, I'm not leaving you." _Never._

Burt smiled. The corner of his mouth turned up before falling back down, as though that alone was too much of an effort.

"Never be afraid to love kiddo."

The words hit Kurt straight in the chest, the silent impact knocking the wind from his lungs. Coupled with the nickname, the words tore down any and all walls Kurt had meticulously put in place and a sob left his parted lips. The tears followed not a second after.

"I know … in this world … love is chosen for us," Using the little energy and strength he had left, Burt gripped Kurt's hand the way he gripped it many years ago to keep Kurt by his side when crossing the street. To keep him safe. "… but don't be scared of love Kurt … hell it's the greatest thing … that will ever happen to you."

Burt's hand flexed, nearly crushing Kurt's. Then, before Kurt could even utter 'I love you dad' in return, Burt's whole body went slack and the heart rate monitor leveled out. The constant, blaring sound drowning out the ticktocktick and he was gone.

"Dad!"

"_Dad_!"

"Da-" A broken, chocked sob as Kurt shoved the chair out from underneath him, hand still tightly holding his fathers.

"Dad." It was barely above a whisper and Kurt's legs went out just as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and carefully lowered him to the ground.

The last thought running through his mind before everything dissolved into a numbing blackness, was that despite his father's last words, Kurt Hummel _never_ wanted to find his soul mate.

* * *

"Okay, so you've got a talk show tomorrow morning, shouldn't be too much of a problem, just a few routine questions about your new album. Then, in the afternoon the producer for your CD wants to go over a few things and after that you expressed interest in attending Santana's show at Joe's Pub this evening…. Blaine? Did you hear anything I just said?"

A young man sat in plush armchair pulled close to the open window, a light spring breeze rusting the curls falling free on his head. He was enjoying the rare moment of silence, that was until his longtime friend and now manager stormed in. Blaine had been hoping for a day of quiet, at most fumbling around with some new chords on his guitar. Looks like the universe had other plans.

"Yes Wes. Talk show, where I smile and provide canned answers, meeting with Lance, and then Santana's show. I heard you." Blaine huffed, though he couldn't be too upset, it was all the byproduct of his sudden fame not a year ago. For a few blissful moments before Wes' entrance he was able to escape all that. He was just Blaine Anderson, an overworked musician snuggled up in his favorite arm chair, decked out a loose pair of jeans and well-worn sweatshirt from his high school alma mater.

"Good, now you've got-" Wes looked down at his watch while Blaine stared out the window, "a little over an hour, so I'd suggest you get ready soon. Okay?"

Wes wasn't purposefully obnoxious and overbearing; he just took his job seriously, very seriously. Most the time Blaine was thankful for it. Wes had saved his ass few too many times, but at the present time Blaine just wanted to relax.

"O_kay_ Wes."

Sighing at the slightly patronizing tone Wes shook his head and exited, closing the door behind him with a click, leaving Blaine alone in his pleasant silence.

Sitting forward to stretch out his back, Blaine's mind went over the rehearsed, exhausted responses to the questions he would be asked. Throwing his shoulders back to relieve a little bit of the tightness that has settle into his shoulder blades, Blaine caught sight of the small letter embossed on his wrist.

His fingers brushed over the 'K' imprinted on his tan skin, and his brain set off on a new path, a familiar one after twenty seven years alone, without his soulmate. Despite being one of top new artists of the year, there are some things that not even fame and fortune can provide. Blaine had spent twenty seven years alone, and at this rate, it looked like it might just stay that way.

**AN: Please review! I'd love to know what people think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**All for you:**

AN: Thank you for the kind words! You are all too sweet, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

**Chapter 1:**

_Five months later_

California. Dalton Academy. A three story house complete with a pool and detached garage filled with exotic sports cars that even Kurt had never heard of before -and he was the orphaned son a mechanic with a fantastic if not unreasonably good taste in automobiles.

But that wasn't his life anymore. No more helping out his dad at the family owned garage. No more bullying from the jocks at McKinley, admittedly Kurt wasn't going to miss that. No more Ohio. Period.

That was all in the past and today was the start of his future. A student at Dalton Academy, the tailored blue and red blazer emblazoned with a crest on the pocket was laid out on his bed. With a sigh Kurt reached out and slid the fabric over his shoulder, only doing up one button to allow for movement.

He would need it, considering the trunk and large suitcase that sat ready to be taken down the flight of stairs and into the large foyer before he left with his cousin for the private school he was now enrolled in.

After his dad died, Kurt was able to finish his junior year at McKinley but the day after graduation he and the few possession left in his name were packed into his Navigator before he began the journey across the country towards San Francisco and his new life with his extended family.

The summer was spent with Kurt adjusting to his new family, the Duval's. He spent time helping his uncle John with house repairs, baking a variety of desserts with his aunt Carrie, and getting to know his cousin Nick, and Nick's soulmate Jeff. If anything it served to pass the time, but Kurt still longed to be back in Lima with his dad, hands stained with grease from working in the garage, not the orphaned teenager that he was, taken from the life he knew and thrust head first into a new one.

With one last look at his reflection in the mirror, Kurt straightened the sides of his blazer, cringing at the scratchy polyester that rested heavy on his shoulders and picked up his trunk and suitcase. After some wrangling, and two trips back to his room, he managed to get both downstairs and deposited them to the side in the main foyer before setting off to the other side of the house where the kitchen was.

The sight that met him was no longer shocking; at this point it was fairly tame considering some of the things he had walked in on Nick and Jeff doing that summer. That said, Jeff's tongue halfway down Nick's throat was now a common sight in the Duval house.

Kurt ignored them for the most part, save from a well-practiced roll of his eyes and went to the fridge to grab an apple and glass of milk, he couldn't stomach much else at the moment.

"Fancy seeing you here Jeff." He remarked sarcastically, jutting out a hip as he leant back against the counter and took a bite of his apple. The crunch of his teeth breaking the skin drowned out the sound of the makeout session in front of him, if only for a moment.

Somehow Jeff managed to resurface from Nick's mouth and gave Kurt a saucy wink while taking a step back so he could take the seat next to Nick. "Hey Kurt!"

"Hey yourself." Kurt grumbled, giving them both a fake smile before turning his back and drowning his milk.

Behind him he heard Nick and Jeff whispering to each other but he couldn't really bring himself to eavesdrop. It wasn't like he cared what they were saying anyways.

Thankfully his aunt walked in and started to give them instructions for when they were leaving while giving each boy a kiss on the cheek. As she passed, she gave Kurt a small smile which he returned before averting his gaze back to his half eaten apple that he now had no desire to finish.

* * *

With one last effort Kurt slammed the trunk to his Navigator closed and cringed at how hot and sticky he felt from the small effort of packing his things into his car. His blazer was resting in the back seat, safe from the potential of getting dirty.

Nick's dad had already left for work, so it was just Kurt, Nick, Jeff, and Carrie standing around Kurt and Nick's cars, packed and ready to drive the half hour to Dalton. Nick would lead the way with Jeff, leaving Kurt alone in his expansive car with only his thoughts and some annoyingly overplayed pop music streaming from the radio as company. It was still better than enduring another moment with Nick and Jeff.

It wasn't that they didn't all get along, quite the contrary. Nick and Kurt could spend hours pouring over an issue of Vogue, freely commenting on the newest fashions, unafraid to challenge each other's opinions if necessary. Jeff was a little harder for Kurt to relate too as sports had never been his forte but they found common ground in movies, be it Academy Award winners or latest box office hits, it was something the two could discuss without Kurt feeling like he was drowning in the intoxicating love constantly rolling off the two.

Kurt dropped his gaze while Carrie said goodbye to Jeff and Nick, not wanting to see the motherly affection she gave them. That was the last thing he needed. The whole morning his mind had been swimming with past memories of his mom and dad seeing him off to school, then just his dad helping him into his backpack once his mom had passed on. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the phantom feel of his mother's lips grazing his cheek and the strong weight of his dad's hand resting on his shoulder.

Carrie didn't seem to notice his hesitance and she pulled him into her arms, whispering a few words of encouragement, surrounding him in a cocoon of motherly tenderness he hadn't felt since he was eight. He gave her a small, halfhearted goodbye in reply to hers, gratefully when she didn't push him for more of a farewell than the meek one he gave her.

Kurt started to walk around to the driver's side of his car when a voice broke him from his thoughts, "Hey, you alright?"

Kurt turned a little too quickly, startled by the sudden voice before he realized it was just Nick, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

Apparently it wasn't convincing enough because Nick gave him a confused look laced with sympathy. "You just seem a little … disconnected is all."

Disconnected. That was one way to put it.

"Just nervous I guess." A fake smile and shrug accompanied Kurt's lie.

It must have been enough because Nick latched onto the excuse rather than pestering him for more. "Don't worry, Dalton is _amazing!_ And who knows, maybe you will meet your soulmate there!"

Again with the soulmates, Kurt thought. It was easy for Nick to say that, eyes alight and a smile so huge Kurt thought it looked painful. Nick was one half of a typical textbook example of soulmates. He and Jeff connected at four years old and became best friends. They started dating at fifteen and prancing around in love ever since. They hadn't seen the heart break or the hurt that came with soulmates.

Not wanting to ruin his cousins skewed view of soulmates or his happiness, Kurt nodded shortly and gave a fake smile. "Yeah maybe," He replied, thankful that Nick didn't notice the lack of truth behind his words.

* * *

Tugging his fingers through the mass of messy curls on his head, Blaine stumbled into the kitchen in all his pajama clad glory, not surprised to find Wes sitting at his kitchen table typing away on an iPad. Blaine briefly considered revoking Wes' privileges to freely enter whenever he chose to, but it wasn't like Blaine actually had anything to keep from his best friend anyways. No secret lover, no kitten hidden away in a box next to his bed. Only furniture and musical instruments scattered around the apartment.

"Wes."

"Blaine."

Blaine paused with the refrigerator doors open, trying to decide what exactly he wanted to eat when absolutely nothing sounded appetizing. He closed the door with a muted thunk, and grabbed an apple off the counter.

Wes was still tapping away, not even looking up to answer Blaine's unspoken question. "I just heard back from the alma matter. Your talk, presentation, whatever you call it is a go."

"Gweat!" Blaine replied around a mouthful of apple. Turning to get a napkin just in time to miss Wes' disapproving look.

"Yeah, great. Now, the real reason I am here. You've got an interview with the local radio station in forty seven minutes. I asked you last night to be outside," Wes glanced down at his watch, "thirteen minutes ago."

Blaine nearly choked on bite of apple he had just taken. Well shit.

* * *

"Okay seriously, you can stop staring at me now." It was harsh, full of trademark Kurt Hummel snark but at this point Kurt didn't really care.

Ever since Kurt had set foot in Dalton, it felt like every other boy was staring at him. And it wasn't just a short term ordeal. No, all day he felt the eyes of his new classmates on him.

There were the steady, confident stares of boys sure of exactly who they liked. Then there were the timid stares under half-closed lashes that only allowed for a second of connection between eyes before their shoulders slumped, arms tightening around the strap of their bag as they walked away without a further glance.

Any other time Kurt would preen under the attention, but now he just wanted to start the first day of senior year without having to think about soulmates and the potential of one.

So by this point, after a boring orientation and tagging after his cousin and said cousin's boyfriend as they dragged him around the expansive school, Kurt wanted nothing more than to spend a few, uninterrupted moments unpacking his things without any more eyes searching for his own.

Joke was on him because it seemed as though his roommate had the same idea as half the other boys at Dalton and Kurt was pissed. The unfaltering, narrowed green eyes of his roommate boring deep into his own was the last straw and he snapped.

The other boy –Sebastian was his name, provided complete with a wink and unabashed trailing of his eyes down Kurt's body not seconds before- gave a small, unaffected shrug.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. You're hot, _I'm_ hot, who's to say that the fates wouldn't pair us up?"

The smirk was back instantly and Kurt paused in organizing the few books he brought for leisure reading. "Well, I don't believe in soulmates and I have no desire to ever find mine." It took all of Kurt's self-restraint not to self-consciously drag his fingertips over the 'B' marked on his wrist. Instead, he took a defensive stance daring the cocky boy in front of him to attack his unconventional views. His arms crossed in front of his chest and his back was pressed flush against the edge of the desk behind him.

Sebastian merely shrugged, again. It was seriously starting to tick Kurt off how easily the other boy blew off all of his comments, he barely reacted physically, the superiority rolling off him in waves. It was stifling.

"Eh, I can respect that." Sebastian responded. "Honestly there are some soulmates that seriously make me want to reconsider the whole damn thing what with the eye fucking and romantic gestures."

Kurt held back a laugh at the disgusted look on his roommate's face and the gagging sound he made. "You are describing my cousin and his soulmate perfectly."

"Mmm, Blondie and his puppy Duval, yeah they are just painful to be around. I can actually _feel _my teeth rotting."

This time Kurt didn't hold back his laugh or the full blown smile from spreading across his face. It was a strange feeling, laughing again. He hadn't laughed or smiled genuinely since he left Ohio behind. Immediately his arms fell to his sides as his posture relaxed slightly. "Sebastian, I think we would make great friends."

After a pause and another smirk, Sebastian nodded. "Hmm, one question would these be friends ... with benefits?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to smirk, "You wish."


	3. Chapter 2

**All for you:**

AN: Once again thank you for all the lovely comments and favorites! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 2:

After it became clear that Kurt's soul mate 'B' was not at Dalton, the school became a lot more bearable and Kurt was starting to understand why everyone loved Dalton Academy for Boys so much.

He had friends, real true friends that never back-stabbed or judged him like those at McKinley. The academics were difficult but engaging, in the first week of school Kurt felt like he had learned more than in his past three years. It was a starling difference from his previous experience but shockingly enough, not one that Kurt minded.

At the current moment though, he was starting to reconsider that. Turns out keeping his nineteenth birthday a secret wasn't going to happen like he had hoped. Not if the balloons filling his and Sebastian's room were any indication.

Groaning and swatting away a horrendously colored orange balloon, Kurt buried his head into his pillow wishing the bed would just swallow him up. Normally attention wasn't something he minded, and being the new student he certainly got a lot of it. But this birthday, his first one without at least his dad, was not something he was looking forward to.

Apparently Sebastian didn't appreciate the decorations either.

"What the hell?!" Not lifting his head Kurt heard Sebastian let out a string of curse words accompanied by the sound of balloons being pushed around and moving against each other.

It was oddly silent before a loud _POP!_ sounded right above Kurt's head and he bolted upright, flailing his limbs hoping to make some impact against Sebastian's body, the bastard.

"What the hell Seb?!" Kurt shrieked, throwing his blankets to the end of his bed and glaring at his stupid best friend with as much malice as he could given it was six in the morning.

Sebastian gave him his signature smirk and patted Kurt's head, "Oh that was just my present to you, Happy Birthday sleeping beauty."

With huff Kurt tore out of his bed and swatted all the balloons above his head in Sebastian's direction. Moving as quickly as possible he grabbed his towel and shower caddy, slamming the bathroom door in Sebastian's face with a quick laugh and "screw you Smythe!" before the lock clicked into place.

With grin Kurt ignored Sebastian's pounding on the door, again with more curse words than probably necessary, and started on his morning routine while the shower warmed up. He was planning on taking his time this morning and Sebastian would just have to be stuck with a quick, cold shower. It was his birthday after all.

* * *

Blaine awoke with a pounding headache and unfamiliar, warm body pressed against his back. With a groan he threw his pillow over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that by the time he awoke again, the stranger he hooked up with out of self-pity and loneliness, would be gone.

He drifted off, thumb pressed hard into the small 'K' on his wrist and a feeling of guilt deep in his gut.

* * *

If Kurt thought the balloons were bad, he was in for a rude awakening. Apparently all of his new friends at Dalton decided that Kurt's birthday was of the highest priority. All day he had cupcakes and small gifts shoved in his unsuspecting hands. There were claps on his shoulder from professors and even the Dean stopped him in the hallway to offer a quick, "Happy Birthday Kurt."

Lunch time was the worse though. Somehow –Kurt suspected it was Nick and Jeff's doing- a large banner reading "Happy 19th Birthday Kurt!" had been hung on one of the exposed wooden beams spanning the length of the dining hall. It was enough to make Kurt want to skip lunch all together, he certainly had enough cupcakes and candy to last him the next few months, albeit at a high cost to his skin and perfect physique.

But it was Sebastian's hand against the small of his back that propelled him forward into the crowded room from where he had frozen at the first sight of the banner.

"Do they always do this?" Kurt questioned as he followed Sebastian to their usual table. A few of their friends were already sitting there chatting away. Nick and Jeff were the only two missing, it was typical though. They were probably making out somewhere and Kurt quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

"Go excessive for birthdays? Yeah to some extent. This is definitely the worst though." Kurt could have sworn he heard Seb grumble "stupid balloons" under his breath and chuckled quietly to himself.

It was only once Kurt had taken a bite of his salad that Nick and Jeff appeared, surprisingly looking less like_ I-was-just-making-out-with-my-boyfriend_ than Kurt would have thought.

"Ohmygod guys!" Jeff practically yelled at them, his words were slurred from talking so fast. "You won't believe- oh hi Kurt! Happy Birthday, again!" Kurt gave small smile and raised his eyebrows clearly not amused. The first time, he said thank you, but after having Jeff cheerfully screech 'happy birthday' at him all day he had lost all politeness.

"Blondie. Shut up, sit down, take a breath, get your hand off Nick's ass, and then try again." Sebastian's brash comment quickly silenced Jeff and he sat down, pulling Nick with him into the two empty chairs in front of them.

"As I was going to say-" Jeff said slowly glaring at Sebastian who as usual was not phased in the slightest, "and this pertains to all of you, especially you Seb, I just over heard –well Nick and I overheard- the Dean talking to Ms. Parker, you know the music teacher, saying that next week Blaine Anderson is going to speak at Dalton!"

Silence fell over the boys before they all started talking loudly at each other, words like 'gorgeous', 'legend', and 'amazing' were being thrown across the table faster than ripe tomatoes in a food fight, leaving Kurt thoroughly confused about what was going on.

Next to him, Sebastian was sitting in what appeared to be a state of shock, his eyes were glazed over and for once the smirk was gone from his face leaving his mouth slightly open. He looked more fish than meerkat. Apparently he couldn't stay in the stupor for too long and he snapped back to his normal posture with a "Holy shit!"

"I know right?!" Jeff replied, happily jumping up and down. Kurt was pretty sure he would have clapped his hands as well if one of them wasn't hidden under the table probably feeling Nick up.

"Wait," The lack of enthusiasm and general excitement in Kurt's voice caused the table to fall silent at the one word. "I don't –what is this all about?"

Every single boy at the table was staring at him with wide eyes as though he just asked who the President was. It was strangely unnerving.

"Aww, look the birthday boy knows how to make a joke, real cute Kurt." Sebastian bumped his shoulder laughing and all the boys relaxed with one collective exhale, returning to their excited chatter.

"No I'm serious, I know that he is a Dalton alumni, –Nick parents were talking about him at dinner one night- but what is the big deal that he is coming here to speak?" Kurt looked between his friends, some with the shocked expression plastered back on their faces; Nick gave him a rather unsettling look of sympathy that he soon understood.

"Kurt, now I know you are new here-" Sebastian's voice was slightly condescending and was matched with look that made Kurt feel like a five-year old. Seb's hand reaching down to pat his own didn't help.

"But Blaine is the most famous Dalton graduate-" Jeff continued.

"Hell he is royalty! Not to mention god damn handsome, he could take me any day, any way."

A few guys echoed their agreement as Kurt gave Sebastian a disapproving look that went ignored as he and Jeff continued not missing a beat.

"Looks and physicality aside-" Jeff shot Sebastian a look that almost matched Kurt's.

Going a different direction Sebastian finished, "He is smart, sexy, single-"

"And coming to Dalton, of all places, to speak!"

"Okay, okay." Kurt interjected reaching across the table to place his hand over Sebastian's and Jeff's for a fleeting second. "I get it, he is perfect and you are excited that he is going to speak. You can stop the back and forth shouting thing. Seriously I got it."

Jeff gave a happy nod and turned back to Nick.

Kurt was just about to breathe a sigh of relief that they had stopped when Sebastian leaned in, hot breath ghosting over his ear, "I mean_ sexy_ Kurt, like sex on a stick."

"Oh my god-"

With a smirk Sebastian laughed, cutting off Kurt and turned back to his lunch.

With a shake of his head at his friend's antics over some famous Dalton alumni that could sing, Kurt went back to the oh so rewarding task of picking through his salad, glad that the volume level around the table had fallen back to its normal level.

His exclusion from any form of conversation didn't last long before Sebastian pushed his plate away and squared his shoulders towards Kurt, "So any birthday plans?"

With a groan Kurt threw a cucumber slice at Sebastian and went back to ignoring his roommate.

Never did it occur to him that the first letter of Blaine's name matched the letter hidden under the Dalton issued, white button up shirt covering his wrist.


	4. Chapter 3

**All for you:**

AN: Hello! Once again thank you for all the lovely comments and favorites, I'm glad people enjoy this story! I hope you all like this chapter, it was one of my favorites to write ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 3:

Blaine fidgeted with the sleeves of his black blazer –a tribute to his old school- and then cursed himself for being nervous. He had no problem baring his soul in song to sold out crowds, but the prospect of talking to an auditorium full of high school boys, eyes glimmering with hopes and dreams. Now that – that was terrifying.

Wes made sure to repeat over and over again, to the point where Blaine wanted to slam his best friends face into the iPad permanently fixed to his hand- that these boys looked up to Blaine. Why? Blaine wasn't too sure. He got lucky he supposed. It just so happened that a music producer was having drinks with some friends at the bar Blaine was playing at in college. After a brief talk after Blaine's set, the exchange of a business card and offhand "I'll call you" five months later Blaine had signed with a record company in LA.

He wasn't too sure how that twist of fate gave him the authority to preach to these boys about never giving up, and Blaine really needed to stop calling them boys, they were young men, but he was about to. Besides, he was the one who had approached the school about speaking. He had gotten himself into this, and now he needed to go up on that stage, tell his story, meet with some of the bo-young men and then he could return to his lonely apartment, and curl up with a new TV show and bottle of wine.

He just needed to survive the next two hours.

* * *

If Kurt thought that Sebastian and Jeff's unbridled enthusiasm about meeting Blaine Anderson a week ago at lunch was bad, he was so, _so _wrong.

This was worse, _a million times over _worse and somehow Kurt was stuck in the middle of it, being dragged towards the gym where the presentation would take place, sandwiched between Sebastian and Jeff. The blonde soulmate of his cousin was actually humming with excitement and it was sending tremors through Kurt's arm, a stark difference from Sebastian who was acting overly confident in himself and shooting out insults with such force Kurt thought he might actually physically injure someone with them.

Nick was the only reasonable one –beside Kurt of course- in the group of four. He was cool and collected as always, gripping Jeff's hand tightly in his own. It was probably for the best considering Jeff looked two seconds away from bolting right up the stage and into the back room where Kurt assumed Blaine was preparing for his talk.

They took their seats in the middle of the laid out pattern of chairs, thankfully Kurt managed to maneuver himself so he was sitting between Nick and Sebastian, he could deal with the insults and comments from Sebastian but he was one more squeak or '_fun fact about Blaine_' from Jeff away from inflicting actual pain on his cousin's soulmate.

"You don't look excited buttercup." Sebastian remarked, not moving his gaze from the center of the stage.

"Mmm that's because I'm not." Kurt snipped back.

Thirty minutes later when Blaine stepped out on stage to a standing ovation, Kurt would never admit to the hitch in his breath at the sight of the drop dead gorgeous man in front of him. Thirty seven minutes later when Blaine had finished the obligatory thanks to many of the faculty at Dalton and began talking about his own experiences at Dalton, Kurt would never admit to the smile gracing his face. He had never been more thankful to have obsessed friends at that moment who were staring straight at the stage and thankfully missed his small lapse in self-control.

Because that's what it was. Merely a slip in self-control. He didn't _like_ Blaine. Sure he was handsome, articulate, charming with a crinkle of his eyes when he cracked a joke, and fascinating in the pure joy on his face when discussing how he went from poor college student to one of the top young artists of the year. But Kurt wasn't attracted to him, no way. Not in the slightest.

So when Sebastian grabbed his hand after Blaine had finished speaking and drug him towards the gathering group of boys all wanting to speak to Blaine directly, Kurt wasn't adjusting his blazer and hoping his hair was still perfectly styled into a coif. Because he didn't care. Right?

It took them a while to get close to Blaine, half of Dalton had the same idea as Jeff and Sebastian, but eventually they did.

Blaine's back was to their group of four as he shook hands with some other students.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" was being muttered by Jeff in a constant stream of nearly unintelligible words and for the first time Kurt actually wouldn't mind if Nick pressed his lips against Jeff's because then at least Jeff would shut the hell up. Next to him, Sebastian was straightening his tie and rolling his shoulders back, assuming his stance of confidence and reeking self-induced sex appeal.

Kurt, he was staring straight ahead, watching as Blaine's shoulder shook with laughter he couldn't hear, as the sides of his face crinkled up with a smile. He kept telling himself that he just wanted to get this meeting over with. He wanted to say hello to Blaine, stand back as he watched his two friends embarrass themselves and exchange knowing looks with Nick. That was it, his only reason for sticking around to meet the famous Blaine Anderson. That and Sebastian had unwilling –of course- dragged him over.

Sebastian was the one to take the initiative and stepped forward, tapping Blaine's shoulder once the boys in front of him walked away. Kurt stayed back by Nick and let Jeff step forward by Sebastian. Blaine turned and shook hands with both Sebastian and Jeff, thanking them for coming and ducking his head when Sebastian undoubtedly spewed a list of compliments to him.

Surprisingly enough, Sebastian turned his body slightly and introduced Kurt and Nick as his two friends but Kurt didn't hear him. He didn't see Sebastian lightly place his hand on Blaine's back, an admittedly stupid attempt at flirtation. He didn't see Jeff pull Nick close to his side and press a proud kiss on his boyfriend's cheek who flushed red at the attention.

He didn't see any of it because his eyes were locked with Blaine's who had moved his gaze from Sebastian's eyes to lock with Kurt's. Their eyes met and Kurt felt like all the air had been pushed from his lungs as hazel bore into his blue. It was as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over his petrified body and shocked him at the same time.

He felt his heart skip a beat before it started pounding harder than ever before and if Kurt hadn't been still locked in a strange sort of connection with Blaine he would have thought he was having a heart attack.

A sharp pain on the inside of his wrist grabbed his attention and he looked down, subconsciously rubbing his hand over the small 'B' that felt like it was searing into his skin. All it took was the brush of his fingertip over the marked skin for him to realize what was happening.

He connected.

He, Kurt Hummel, the boy who lost everything and despised the mere thought of soulmates had connected.

Yet here he was, surrounded by half his school standing mute in front of his soulmate, Blaine Anderson.

Terrified, and mind racing with visions of his dad deteriorating in front of his eyes, Kurt did the only thing he could, he ran.

He shoved past Sebastian and Nick and barreled through the boys who were still standing around, and ran. He ran from his fears, he ran from the unknown, but more importantly, he ran from Blaine.


	5. Chapter 4

**All for you:**

AN: Hello! Here is the next update, I couldn't leave you all with a cliffhanger for too long. Just remember, sometimes things have to get worse, before they can get better. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 4:

Blaine watched, rooted to the polished hardwood floor beneath his feet as the young man, Kurt, fled with wide, fearful, tear filled eyes.

Not a split second later Wes was at his side, a strong arm around his waist, yet somehow how it felt more constricting than comforting.

"Wes." Blaine crocked, his eyes still locked to the wooden door at the back of the room that had slammed shut at Kurt's sudden departure.

"I know Blaine, I think you are done here. Go back stage, David is waiting there to take you to the car. I need to speak with the young men here for a second."

Blaine finally tore his gaze from the door to look at his best friend, but not even the sympathetic smile could do anything about the hollow, gut wrenching emptiness Blaine felt. A part of his brain was telling him to run, but he didn't know where he would run to, he knew nothing about his soulmate, aside from his name, and that he didn't want Blaine.

Because that had to be the only explanation. Kurt didn't want him, Kurt had connected and _ran_.

Blaine must have been standing there for a few seconds not moving because a second hand came to rest on his elbow, and David's voice sounded close to his left ear. "Come on Blaine." The voice was gentle, one that would be used for talking to a scared child but Blaine was too numb to really notice anything.

This wasn't supposed to happen. His soulmate was supposed to rush into his arms while they shared tears of joy and talked over each other about how long it had been, about how they had been waiting for each other, waiting forever.

He was most definitely not supposed to be led backstage, with a broken heart, wondering where exactly he went wrong.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Kurt looked frantically around his room for something –anything- that would give him a quick escape. He didn't want any of it, he didn't want a soulmate. It was all too sudden, like pouring acid into a fresh, gaping wound. His chest was tight and his breathing shallow as he tried to suck in gulps of air, arms wound against his blazer clad chest. He was literally holding himself together.

As his eyes scanned the room he caught sight of a picture pinned to his bulletin board. It was from the summer, a few months ago when the Duval's plus Jeff and Kurt stayed at a lake house. The picture captured their smiling faces, the lake rippling behind them in a tie-die of reds and oranges from the setting sun.

"_You can always come home anytime sweetie" _The voice of his aunt rung clear in his mind. It was his out.

Pulling out his phone he stumbled around his room grabbing an outfit from his dresser as he sent a text to Nick letting him know he wasn't feeling well and was going to spend the weekend at home. Within a few minutes he had only the essentials packed in a duffel bag, and his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. In the few minutes he had to gather his things, his breathing relaxed slightly to the point where Kurt could pull a steady breath into his lungs.

Just as he turned to leave, giving the room one glance over to make sure he hadn't missed anything, the door swung open and Sebastian walked in, tie loosened, blazer folded over his left arm, and froze when saw Kurt.

Both boys stood there looking at each other, Kurt radiating guilt like he had just been caught in the act of committing a crime. Sebastian silenced by the number of questions he wanted to ask about Kurt's sudden departure in the hall.

Sebastian was the first to speak, not moving from the doorway and blocking Kurt's exit. "Kurt?"

There was a question in his name but it was surrounded with more concern than curiosity. "I, uh, I need to go."

Sebastian's eyes flicked away for a second as he pondered the half-ass reasoning Kurt had just given him for why he was standing in the middle of their room, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and his eyes filled with the urge to run. "Okay." He said slowly, letting the word draw out and fall into the silence around them, making no sign that he was moving from the doorway.

Kurt was braced for another question, one prodding, trying to dig up something Kurt wasn't ready to admit let alone talk about. His body relaxed when Sebastian did the opposite, his grip in the duffel straps loosening to the point where blood rushed to his hands flushing them red.

"Will you be back?" Asked Sebastian, shuffling a few steps to the side so Kurt had a clear, unblocked path to the door and into the hallway.

"Yeah, I will. I just-" Need to forget, erase the past, get away, Kurt wasn't sure.

"Need to go?" Sebastian guessed echoing Kurt's earlier words.

"Yeah." Kurt replied lamely as he walked forward and paused at Sebastian's side.

A hand grabbing his wrist stopped Kurt midway out the door and he looked up at Sebastian's questioning eyes.

"Just, call me before you do anything stupid alright?"

And in that moment Kurt realized that Sebastian knew. He knew that basis of why Kurt was running, he had figured out that the connection between Blaine and Kurt had happened but Kurt was denying it. And yet Sebastian was giving him an out, and respecting Kurt's fears. For a split second Kurt considered staying. It would have been easy to spill his fears to his best friend and let the other boy, through smooth talking and a friendly touch, convince him to not fight it, to not fight Blaine and their connection.

But as soon as the thought unfolded it was pushed aside by images of his dad, pale, heartbroken, and lying in the hospital counting down his last moments of life.

So he gave Sebastian a quiet thank you and then ran from his room before anything else could waver his resolve.

* * *

Blaine was curled up in a pitiful ball against Wes' side as David steered the town car through the streets of San Francisco and back to Blaine's apartment.

"He is rejecting it Wes." Blaine voice broke and he heaved in a breath, just enough to get out the next few words. "He is rejecting our connection."

Wes drew in a shaky breath and pulled Blaine closer to his side, running a soothing hand down Blaine's neck to lower back. As Blaine broke down into sobs, Wes started to wonder if maybe he should have prodded those boys for more information, but at the time he simply thought that it was just a misunderstanding that had upset Blaine and the boy that had ran out. It wasn't until he slid into the backseat of the town car and Blaine started babbling about a rejected connection that it really hit Wes what had happened.

Wes pulled Blaine a little closer, and let out a heavy sigh, mentally cursing the kid who broke his best friend's heart, because shit was going to go down, and Wes feared that this might be the one thing, even he couldn't fix.

* * *

Curled up under his comforter at the Duval house, light turned off and curtains drawn, Kurt completely broke down. Surrounded in a dark blanket of silence he clutched the pillow tighter to his chest and let the tears fall, sliding down his ashen cheeks and soaking, one by one, the fabric of his pillow.

He wanted his mother, who would always crawl into bed next to him when he was upset as a child. She would cuddle in close and wrap an arm around his thin waist, pulling him into her chest as her free hand gently pushed the hair back from his forehead.

Sleepy and surrounded by the fragrance and warmth and calming, constant touch from his mother, Kurt would drift asleep and wake up not remembering what had bothered him in the first place.

Suddenly the blankets felt too light and Kurt pulled the pillow closer to his chest, not stopping the sob that broke from his exhausted body. He had never felt more alone. Kurt's eyes stung from the tears, his head was pounding and his body ached. Taking steady breath after steady breath he let his mind drift until he finally fell asleep to visions of gelled curls and hazel eyes boring into his own.


	6. Chapter 5

**All for you:**

AN: I've finished writing this story, so updates will be every other day until it's complete! Should be about ten chapters in total. As always, thank you for the comments and favorites, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 5:

"Blaine you really don't need to do this. Let me cancel this show. You can try again later. Please, you are not fine, so stop trying to feed me that bull shit."

It had been the same speech from Wes for the two days leading up to the opening show of his tour. One slip up during the rehearsal, and Wes was out of his mind in worry.

Ignoring the pounding against his skull and desperate words of his manager, because during shows that's all Wes was, Blaine adjusted the ear piece to sit a bit better inside his ear canal and rolled the microphone over again and again in his palms. He could do this, it had been four days, four god awful days since Kurt had rejected their connection -was still rejecting their connection- and Blaine needed to move on.

Music. This sold out show at the Staple's Center to kick start his North American tour, was just the way do that. The pure energy from the crowd, music rocking the stage below his feet, it was a life force, and while the one pumping blood through his heart was diminishing, it would have to do.

"Wes, I'm_ fine_."

Blaine tuned out everything else the manager said and waited for the command from the stage hand to his right, to go on.

The words were spoken, and Blaine gave Wes a sad smile, shook out his achy limbs and climbed up the small set of stairs onto center stage, "Hello LA!"

* * *

"Hey sweetie."

A soft angel like voice was all it took to wake Kurt from the fitful sleep he had fallen in. For the past four days he had only woken up for brief periods of time, long enough to go to the bathroom, eat some of the food left on his bed side table by his aunt, and then with enough energy to spare, climb back into his nest of blankets and pass out again.

"Wha?" He croaked, voice hoarse from lack of use. Fighting, Kurt managed to roll over slightly, and raised his eyes to see his aunt looking down at his with concern.

"Oh Kurt, sweetheart," Her cool hand rested on his forehead for a second, and she pulled it back with a tisktisk in disproval, "I think you need to see a doctor honey, you are getting worse."

No. No. No. No doctors. Kurt could not go to the doctors because they would make him explain. As if the emptiness congealing in his body reminding him every second of the connection he was trying so hard to fight, wasn't enough he could not tell a medical professional. Doctors were they last thing he wanted to deal with.

"No, please" Kurt begged, reaching out to weakly grasp his aunt's hand resting on the pillow by his head, "Please no, I'll be better soon." He just needed a little more time to come to terms with what happened, and then he would be okay. The aches and throbbing in his head was merely a side effect. He was fine.

Carrie sighed, "Okay, but if you aren't improving by tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor. Now try to get some rest, I'll leave you something to eat in a bit." She leaned down to kiss his feverish forehead and then tucked the blankets in a little tighter to his thin frame.

With drooping eyes, fighting to stay open Kurt watched her leave, before shutting down and slipping back asleep.

* * *

By the third song in his set, Blaine was regretting his decision to power though. He was missing cues and stumbling over lines. His vision swam and his head was about to explode. Push through, he chanted to himself. Push through.

But the daunting expanse of the tour lying before him caused his head to spin once more, his weak body sagging in response. Blaine tripped over a cord connecting the guitar strapped around his torso to the amp a few feet away. The stumble caused him to miss a line in an attempt to regain his balance and right himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw Wes hovering nervously at the side of the stage, so with one push of determination to prove he was fine, Blaine walked to the front of the stage to belt the chorus, arm flexing as his fingers moved sloppily over the guitar fret.

Sucking in a breath and preparing to belt the final note, Blaine's balance faltered again and everything turned into a blurry mess. The bright lights swirled in a kaleidoscope fashion as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For a split second Blaine registered the lack of pain that had plagued him for the past few days, then everything faded abruptly to black as he fell to a tangled pile of limbs and a guitar on the stage.

* * *

Pissed was putting it lightly. Stupid, stubborn Blaine insisting he was fine. It was bullshit and Wes knew it but there was a point where it proved useless for him to continue ranting on Blaine, and that point had been hit quickly. So Wes gave up and watched as Blaine stepped on the stage to start the show.

Within the first two verses it became clear that Wes' doubts were correct. Not only was Blaine screwing up lyrics he had wrote himself and sung thousands of times before, he was stumbling over the stage like a drunk.

Then everything went to hell. As soon as Blaine made eye contact with Wes, the manager knew disaster was about to hit. Blaine's normally vibrant hazel eyes were dull, his face pale and covered in sheen of sweat highlighted from the bright stage lights. Just as Wes reached into his pocket to pull out his phone Blaine tripped, and then collapsed.

It took the band a few notes to realize what happened before the song cut off in an earsplitting screech. Wes was by Blaine's side in an instance; pressing call on the number he had just opened while pressing his hand to Blaine's neck trying to find a pulse.

There was one, but it was weak and that terrified Wes to his core. In a flurry of screamed instructions from Wes the lights turned off on the stage and a voice came over the speaker asking the audience to leave as security began escorting everyone from the concert venue.

Wes barely registered the flurry of movement around him as everyone rushed to do something to help. The band members dropped their instruments and formed a wall around Blaine, blocking the view of him. Ever so gently Wes brushed the sweaty curls off Blaine's forehead, gripping one of Blaine's limp hands tightly, "I'll fix it Blaine, god I'll do whatever I can to fix this but please hang on buddy, please hold on."

**AN: Just a little teaser, next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**All for you:**

AN: Sooooo, I miss counted the chapters, this chapter explains a little more about what is happening because of the rejected connection, and get ready for next chapter (wink wink) it's the longest yet! Because of my mix up it will be posted tomorrow. Sorry about that, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 6:

Humming an indistinguishable song under her breath Carrie flitted easily around the kitchen, as she passed the stove she lifted the lid on the chicken soup. The steam rose into the air around her and she gave the simmering liquid a quick stir before replacing the lid and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

Nick was sitting at the kitchen counter working on his homework. Glancing at her son, Carrie sighed. It's irrational but she feels like she has somehow messed up. Kurt should be sitting at the counter next to Nick, better yet they should both be at Dalton for the weekend, not home and Kurt certainly should not be curled up in bed sick. He had only been living with them for a handful of months, not even half a year, and he was nowhere close to being the happy little boy she visited years ago back in Ohio.

So much hardship had been dealt to such a sweet child, first losing his mother, then his father. She had hoped that having Kurt move out west and start fresh at a new school would do him good, help him move forward with his life. Now she felt like maybe that had been the wrong decision. Kurt clearly wasn't happy, no matter how much he told her that he was fine and school was good, Carrie could see the loneliness he was hiding.

Maybe this recent illness was because of it all, the stress and sadness manifested physically to the point where his body couldn't cope any more.

"Mom?"

Nick's worried voice broke Carrie from her train of thought and she gave him a tight smile. "I got a little caught in my head for a moment there."

Nick nodded slowly in agreement. "You were worrying about Kurt weren't you." It wasn't a question, and Carrie couldn't deny it, not that she would.

"Yes. I'm afraid all of this," She gestured vaguely around as though that would clarify what she meant, "is getting to be too much."

Setting down his pencil Nick sat up a little straighter, "Maybe, but I mean he seems happy at Dalton, and just yesterday I could have sworn that he actually connected with someone but then he ran from the room and came home sick."

Carrie had started to scoop up a bowl of soup to take to her nephew but faltered, almost dropping the bowl to the counter. "Wait what?"

"Uh, yeah. Friday at school, remember how I talked about Blaine Anderson coming to speak? Well after his speech Sebastian, Kurt, Jeff, and I hung back so Seb and Jeff could meet Blaine and then, well I can't be sure, but it seemed like Kurt and Blaine made eye contact and then Kurt ran from the room." Nick shrugged, still not quite sure what to make of his cousin's strange behavior, it didn't make any sense. "He ran to his room and texted me that he wasn't feeling well and was going home."

Carrie bit her lip, thinking about Kurt, sick in bed. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe it wasn't the shock and stress of his new life in California that was to blame. Maybe-

Her train of thought was cut off by the shrill sound of the kitchen phone ringing. In two quick strides Carrie was across the kitchen, having turned off the stove on the way and pushing the button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Duval residence?" The voice on the other end asked in a rush.

"Yes? May I ask who is speaking?" Nick gave her a look of confusion and she waved him off.

"This is Wes Montgomery, I am Blaine Anderson's manager." Well Carrie certainly wasn't expecting that and she looked at Nick, face paling as she put the pieces together. "I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Duval, but it seems like your nephew connected with Blaine but has been refusing their connection."

"-Shit." Carrie muttered, louder than she thought because Wes cut off.

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize, it's just it all makes sense now, Kurt has been home sick, getting worse each day and oh my god, Blaine, is he alright?"

Wes sighed heavily on the other end of the line and Carrie feared for what he was about to say. "No, he isn't. Last night he collapsed onstage at a concert in Los Angeles, we got him moved to a hospital in San Fransico, but he is in the ICU in a coma."

"Oh dear, is he going to be alright?" The scratch of a chair moving across the floor had Carrie looking up to see Nick walk over, concern highlighting his face. She gave him a small smile, and pulled him into her side, taking comfort in his presence.

"Not unless we can get Kurt to him as soon as possible. The doctor believes the only way for him to wake up is to have Kurt accept their connection. Trust me, I asked four different soulmate specialists but there isn't any other way to help Blaine, and I-I don't know what else to do."

With a deep breath Carrie spoke, "Okay."

"Mrs. Duval I swear I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't –wait? Okay? Really?" Wes sounded so shocked at her sudden agreement that Carrie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes really. Listen Mr. Montgomery-"

"Wes, please."

"Wes, I know that common sense says not to do this, that I should demand more information, possibly call the hospital to be sure what you are telling me is true, but my nephew, the only thing I have left of my sister, is getting more sick with each passing moment and I will do whatever I can to see that boy smile again. Tell me the hospital Blaine is at and we will be there as soon as possible."

"St. Francis Memorial."

"Alright, see you soon." And then she hung up, turning to face Nick who seemed to have figured out what the phone call was about and looked at his mom expectantly.

"Go get some blankets from the linen closet and meet me in Kurt's room, we have a connection to repair."

* * *

The line died and Wes set his phone back on the table next to Blaine's head, taking his friend's hand between both of his. Machines beeped and hummed, but otherwise the room was quiet. Blaine's face was soft and serene, if Wes didn't know better it would simply seem like he was asleep, not stuck in some gap between alive and dead.

The phone call was only the first of many that Wes still needed to make. He had already informed Blaine's family about his accident, and they were headed up from Santa Barbara. Cooper, Blaine's brother, was flying in from New York. With the knowledge that Kurt was on his way Wes could breathe a little easier, the tension in his chest releasing ever so slightly.

There was still a press statement to release, a tour to cancel, interviews and talk show appearances to reschedule. But for now it could continue to wait, for now Wes just wanted to sit here next to his best friend and take comfort in the machine noise letting him know Blaine was still alive.

The doctor had explained that due to the rejected connection, Blaine's body had shut down. It is similar to the way that a soulmate's body beings to shut down after their other half dies, though luckily in this situation, Blaine could be revived and make a full recovery if the one who is fighting the connection –Kurt- accepts it instead.

So, clinging to the hope that Kurt could bring Blaine back, Wes let his head fall back onto the chair and began drafting a press release in his mind.

* * *

Kurt knew he was getting worse. He could barely lift his head off his pillow when his aunt and Nick came barreling into his room. He slipped in and out of consciousness while they wrapped him in a few soft blankets and carried him out to the car. He passed out in the blissful, quiet blackness before he could even ask where they were going.

* * *

It amazed Carrie how calm Nick was staying through all this. He did everything she asked, even sat in the back of the car, pulling Kurt in close to his body and whispering reassurances into his cousin's ear.

Carrie pulled the car into a parking spot, the closest one to an elevator that was available and slammed the door shut harder than usual. Once Kurt was in the car he had passed out, and Carrie was terrified that they might be fighting against time.

She opened the rear door and was surprised to find Kurt sitting up looking at her expectantly. His blue eyes were still dull, his hair stuck to his forehead and his skin clammy but he was awake, that had to mean something.

* * *

The jolting of the car stopping had woken Kurt up and he raised his head from Nick's shoulder taking in the dark parking garage beyond the window. With more energy than he had felt in the past three days he tilted his head ever so slightly to see if Nick might give an explanation.

It worked.

"Hospital."

Well that didn't make sense, Kurt knew he was sick, but he was getting better, he was getting better already. "Why?" He croaked, wincing at how terrible his voice sounded.

"Blaine is in a coma," was all Nick said because the door next to him was opening and Carrie was reaching over him to undo his seat belt and helping him out of the car.


	8. Chapter 7

**All for you:**

AN: As promised here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 7:

This was it. This was the moment where Kurt would have to make a decision that would inevitably change the rest of his life and he was torn between throwing open the closed hospital door in front of him and running away again. But running away the first time hadn't done much good, his current state was evidence enough of that. And Blaine, innocent Blaine who had to watch as his soulmate ran away from him right after they connected. Blaine, who was currently laying in a hospital bed in a coma that only Kurt could pull him out of.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

His aunt's voice pulled Kurt back to his frozen spot in the hospital hallway and he gave a small head shake, which only increased the throbbing of his head and he swayed slightly on his feet. He needed to go in soon, or he would be joining Blaine in a state of unconsciousness.

"No, I –this is something I need to do alone." He tried to put as much conviction behind his words but it still sounded hesitant, unsure.

After a pause Carrie leaned over and kissed his feverish cheek, lingering for a few moments. "Alright sweetheart, take your time."

"Thanks." Kurt whispered before he took a step forward and turned the handle to the door, taking a step inside.

As the door closed behind him with a muffled click, Kurt took a second to look around, noting that the hospital room was not at all like the one his dad had been in. It was larger to start, a flat screen TV hung on the wall, every available surface was covered in cards or vases of flowers and it struck Kurt how well loved Blaine was, that their … predicament affected more than just the two of them. Numerous fans who no doubt heard about Blaine's accident from the media were all worried as well. Eventually Kurt's eyes passed over the colorful flowers and landed on the large bed in the center of the room.

Resting in the center, looking as though he were simply asleep, was Blaine. The thin, starch white blanket was pulled up to the middle of his chest, he arms lying open against his sides. A soft beeping of the heart rate monitor above his head filled the room, settling in the corners.

With a shaky breath Kurt stepped into the center of the room and took the seat which had been pulled up to Blaine's bedside –no doubt by Wes- his eyes never leaving Blaine's still frame. He sunk into the chair, his exhausted body willingly conforming to the plush shape of it. He reached out, his hand stopping halfway to touching Blaine's.

With his lip trembling, Kurt cleared the distance and grasped Blaine's hand, slotting their fingers together. It was almost like connecting again, the way it full on hit him, starting in his chest and radiating through his body. The dam broke and Kurt collapsed forward into his knees, hand never leaving Blaine's as sobs ripped through his body.

He had tried for so long to fight it, battled through headaches, a progressing fever and full body aches to keep this from happening, and now the only thing he could feel was … complete.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He repeated over and over again, tears streaming down his face and soaking the loose material of his jeans. "I'm sorry Blaine."

He froze when the hand in his own twitched. With a watery gasp Kurt sat up and reached out his free hand to rest against Blaine's cheek, his eyes searching Blaine's face for any hint that he was conscious and Kurt hadn't just made up the small movement he felt.

A half second later Blaine's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening, then closing, then opening again.

"Blaine?" Kurt shifted forward in the chair, his thumb rubbing across the ridge of Blaine's jaw, catching on the edge of Blaine's lip making a blush rise on Kurt's cheek.

Tilting his head to the side Blaine squinted as his bleary eyes focused, "Kurt?" he asked, voice shaky and raw from unuse.

"Hi, I mean – yes it's me." It was startling to Kurt how his body was reacting, as though it was instinct, he squeezed Blaine's hand tighter in his own letting him know that he was real. Kurt didn't even want to think how many times Blaine might have imagined his. Imagined Kurt waking him from the sleep he unwillingly entered. "I'm here Blaine, it's going to be okay."

Confusion was still heavy on Blaine's face, turning down the corners of his lips, "Here?"

"Mhmm, you're at a hospital in San Fransicso, but you're going to be okay," and added as an afterthought, "We're going to be okay."

Blaine didn't protest, he wasn't really in any position to and pushed his cheek further into the Kurt's touch, craving the feel of his soulmate's skin against his own. "You're …" he trailed off staring deeper into Kurt's eyes and taking a deep breath, filling his lungs before he released it, drawing out the exhale, "you're not fighting it anymore, our connection. I can feel that you're … that you've accepted it."

It nearly broke Kurt's heart how heavy the doubt in Blaine's voice was as he spoke. Kurt's heart lurched and he had to keep himself from climbing on the bed and throwing himself into Blaine's arms whispering his apology as he kissed every bit of skin not covered by the hospital gown.

"I have, god I have I accepted you Blaine, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll explain but first you need to be looked over now that you're awake."

Blaine hand tightened in his grip as Kurt rose to push the button above the bed, letting the nurse know that Blaine had woken up. Kurt squeezed back just as hard, letting Blaine know that he wasn't leaving. He was committing to Blaine, to them.

* * *

It had been awkward when the nurse and doctor came in to check over Blaine now that he was awake. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt, like he was afraid that at any moment Kurt would turn on his heels and disappear again. The ache in Kurt resurfaced again, and it took all his restraint to stand back against the wall and only offer Blaine small smiles of reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't. The moment his skin touched Blaine's he was a goner, surrendering everything over to the gorgeous man he knew nothing about, aside from the lilt in his voice when hitting high notes, and the glimmer in his eye when talking about music. It didn't matter though. They had time -all the time- to learn about each other, and for once Kurt was excited about the future.

But first he would need to explain, and he had a lot of explaining to do, he owed Blaine that much. No, he owed Blaine much more than that but for now, that's where Kurt would start.

"Well Mr. Anderson, it appears as though you will make a full recovery. We'd like to keep you through the night just to be sure but if your vitals stay steady I have no problem with releasing you tomorrow." The doctor gave Kurt and Blaine a nod and reclipped Blaine's chart to the end of his bed before following the nurse from the room.

The door clicked closed behind them and Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly, his hazel eyes swimming with a thousand questions, questions Kurt knew he needed to answer.

Pushing off the wall Kurt returned to his position in the chair next to Blaine's bed, scooting it closer until his knees bumped the edge of the bed. He took Blaine's extended hand back into his own.

"Would you –um like to sit up here?" Blaine awkwardly patted the space next to him in the bed, pushing off his free hand to slide his body over to make some more space.

Kurt stopped him with a gentle hand to his shoulder, "Later I promise, first I need to explain, a lot."

Blaine seemed to deflate a little at Kurt's rejection, but a hint of a smile returned to his face when Kurt squeezed his hand again. "Okay," he said with a small nod, the heart rate monitor giving away his nerves as the beeping slightly picked up tempo. "Okay, I'm listening."

With a smile of thanks Kurt took a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out where to even start explaining the whole mess. The simplest way to start, it seemed, was at the beginning.

"My mother died when I was eight." Kurt heard Blaine's breath catch but thankfully he stayed silent and gave Kurt a nod to continue, "She left one morning to get a gallon of milk from the store and was hit by a drunk driver, died instantly. I remembering sitting at the kitchen table with my dad and seeing him collapse to the floor in tears, but not understanding what had happened. At eight years old I learned the more real side of soulmates. For nine years after that I watched my dad's health deteriorate in front of my eyes, until he died last spring. I finished my junior year at my high school in Lima, Ohio before I moved to San Francisco to live with my only remaining family, and attend Dalton."

Kurt took a moment to pause, and realized that at some point Blaine had begun to rub his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand, a gentle press and pull of skin that had Kurt relaxing further, and giving him the courage to continue.

"Like I said, I've seen the hurt and pain that comes with soulmates. Everyone thinks it is all sunshine and rainbows, you've found your other half so nothing else could possibly go wrong, until it does, and then it's hell. After watching my dad, I knew that I never wanted to find my soulmate, because if something happened to me, and I know how easily it is for someone to be taken early, if something happened to me I would never want my soulmate to go through that."

"Kurt." Blaine's voice broke and it wasn't until Blaine's hand reached up to cup his cheek and brush away the tears falling down that Kurt realized he was crying.

"I was being selfish; I thought that if I denied our connection, it would protect you. Because as soon as I saw you up on that stage, talking about achieving your dreams as a musician, nominated for a Grammy," Blaine gave a watery laugh, "I knew that I loved you, and then you looked into my eyes, and you were mine. And Blaine I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you but it didn't work and now you're _here._" Kurt voice cracked and he choked back a sob, "And it's all because of me."

Blaine watched Kurt curl in on himself, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again and it broke his heart. In all the time since they had first connected, Blaine had never expected this to be Kurt's reasoning for his rejection of their connection. Fear, yes, but trying to protect him from what Kurt's dad had gone through, never.

"Shhh, shh Kurt it's okay. I forgive you, I forgave you as soon as you left me standing there. It's okay, I'm not mad at you love, its okay." Twisting in the bed Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's to cup his soulmate's face between his palms, running his thumbs over Kurt's cheekbone. "We're okay, we're together, I'm not mad. Kurt, I could never be mad at you for this."

Kurt's face quivered he squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head even though it was held in Blaine's grip, "No, you should be. I'm sorry."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine's face fell and he wished that he still wasn't stuck in a stupid hospital bed with only a flimsy gown on. He wanted nothing more than to fall down next to Kurt and pull the crying boy into his arms, and never let him go. But he couldn't, the complex system of tubes running into his arms and wires hooked to his chest severely limited his movements. So he settled for his previous plan. "Kurt come here, it is okay." With some urging and awkward movements Blaine was able to shift over in the bed and get Kurt next to him.

Instantly Kurt clung to Blaine, his hands forming fists in the thin hospital gown over Blaine's chest as Blaine continued to whisper reassurance to Kurt, pressing brief kisses to Kurt's eyes, nose, cheek, any open skin, kissing away the salty tear track on his face.

Eventually they fell asleep, both exhausted, curled in on one another. Between them their connection hummed, restored to full strength.


	9. Chapter 8

**All for you:**

AN: Hello again! Thank you for the lovely comments, about 2-3 chapters left! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 8:

True to his word, the doctor released Blaine the next day. Blaine's parents and brother had arrived that evening and again Kurt explained what had happened, this time with Blaine right by his side. Surprisingly his parents weren't upset, and Kurt had been shocked when Blaine's family pulled him into a hug, never once getting upset with him, and instead welcoming him into their family.

The next day, Blaine's family left, with the insistence that Kurt and Blaine spend Thanksgiving at their home in Santa Barbara which the two quickly agreed to.

So with Wes pushing the hospital mandated wheelchair and Kurt by his side, Blaine exited the hospital through the back entrance, avoiding the throngs of news crews and paparazzi who were camped outside the front entrance.

While Kurt and Blaine had been asleep, Wes and Carrie decided it would be best for both Kurt and Blaine to not be separated for the next few days while their bodies recovered and they adjusted to their connection.

* * *

The town car pulled up outside an apartment complex and before Kurt had his seat belt off Wes was at the door, helping him out. Taking his bags from the driver with a quick thanks Kurt stood back on the sidewalk to wait for Blaine who was being babied by Wes.

"Good lord Wes I can get out of the car by myself thank you very much" Blaine grumbled, batting aside his best friend's outstretched hand. "I'm fine okay."

Wes huffed but took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest to resist the instinct to help Blaine. "Got it, but remember call- "

"Call you if I need anything. I know Wes." Blaine interjected, taking the space next to Kurt and joining their hands without a second thought. "We'll be fine. Besides, the plan is to just lay low for the next few days until Kurt goes back to school on Monday."

For once Wes looked to be at a loss for words and Kurt held back a laugh at how disgruntled the normally composed manager looked.

"Right well then, I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Wes gave them each a tight smile.

With a groan Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, "Come here, you look like a damn kicked puppy Wesley." Before Wes could protest the use of his full name Blaine had enveloped him in a hug. "Now get out of here."

Wes gave them a quick goodbye before getting back in the car.

Blaine stepped back over to Kurt, rejoining their hands, "Shall we?"

* * *

The apartment wasn't at all what Kurt was expecting. The walls were painted in warm colors; there were pictures hung in random locations, musical instruments in almost every corner, and an empty glass left on the coffee table. The space looked lived in and well loved. Blaine had taken their bags back into his bedroom –the thought of sharing a bed made Kurt's belly twist up- and Kurt was left with a few moments to look around.

"So" Blaine drew out the word as he walked back into the main foyer where Kurt was standing, "Um, I was going to take a shower, since I'm in desperate need of one, but feel free to make yourself at home. I can –um show you how to work the TV or something."

"No it's fine really; I need to make some phone calls anyways." Kurt assured.

It took a second for Blaine to look convinced but his body relaxed slightly as he walked over to Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Okay, I'll be quick I promise."

Kurt watched Blaine retreat back to his room before deciding to snuggle up on the couch, one of Blaine's pillows smelling faintly like the older man clutched to Kurt's chest. Sinking back into the cushion Kurt pressed the button over Sebastian's name and waited for the dial tone to begin.

* * *

Ever since Kurt's sudden departure, Dalton had become a much quitter place in Sebastian's opinion. There was a hush that had fallen over the school and all whispered conversations seemed to revolve around the strange behavior of the new Dalton student who mysteriously disappeared.

In an attempt to avoid it all Sebastian spent most of his free time lounging around the dorm common room. Their dorm room remained empty, only occupied when Sebastian slept or needed to exchange his books for class. It was too quiet, too lonely without his best friend.

Only Nick, Jeff, and a few other Warblers joined Sebastian. A few made small talk, while others just sat and minded their own business, taking advantage of the guaranteed silence commandeered by Sebastian's presence.

The one constant was the cell phone at arms reach at all times. It didn't matter if it was during class or Warbler's rehearsal Sebastian was waiting for a phone call from his best friend. Nick had kept him updated, letting him know when Kurt went to the hospital and accepted his and Blaine's connection.

But it wasn't the same as hearing it from Kurt. Sebastian wanted to hear it for himself, not passed down through Nick.

So when his phone finally rang during dinner Friday night Sebastian was on his feet in an instance, schooling his excited expression to look unconcerned, but the pace at which he pushed through the hoard of boys milling around the dining hall proved otherwise.

Turning down the hallway, he stopped in an alcove and slid down the wall, excepting the call as his body hit the ground.

"Kurt?"

There was the sound of rustling from the other end of the line. "Hey Bas."

Sebastian dropped his head back against the wall, ignoring the dull pain that shot through his skull as a result. "Kurt … I … goddammit Kurt you cannot do that again okay?!"

Kurt laughed quietly, "I missed you too Bas."

"I didn't say that." Sebastian snipped back, but no venom in his voice.

"You didn't need to." Kurt countered just as quickly.

Sebastian sighed and took a second to pick his next words. "Just, you know call next time or give a guy some warning before you disappear off the face of the Earth."

Waiting for Kurt's response, Sebastian ran his hand over his face, before it dropped into his lap.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. Honestly, I was afraid to call you. I knew you'd tell me exactly what I needed to hear."

"Well … yeah." Sebastian agreed, relaxing just slightly back against the wall and letting one of his lanky legs stretch out in front of him. "Nick was keeping me updated but … it's not the same."

"I know and I really am sorry Bas."

"Well, you're calling me know." Sebastian pointed out, hoping their conversation could take a different route.

Kurt laughed again, light and trilling even over the phone. "Yeah, I'm calling you now."

"So," Sebastian began, deciding to steer the conversation on his own. "Where are you now, not still at the hospital right?"

"Huh? Oh no. Um, Blaine got released his morning, I'm at his apartment. I accepted our connection so we're both improving. I mean he was worse than I was but … um yeah I'm at his apartment."

It struck Sebastian immediately how nervous Kurt sounded. Since they started talking, Kurt's voice didn't hold its usual power. It just sounded like he was exhausted and slightly overwhelmed. Not nervous, doubting, and uncertain. It was slightly unnerving to say the least.

"Kurt you didn't just accept the connection to save Blaine did you?"

"No I didn't." A little more conviction from Kurt, "Seeing him there in that hospital bed, still, with only the machines showing he was alive, all my reservations and reasons seemed … insufficient." Kurt sniffled and cleared his throat. "I'm still struggling with some to it, I'll admit that, but Blaine, he's been amazing and I'll –we'll be okay."

The way Kurt said Blaine's name woke something within Sebastian and his stomach swooped at the thought of someday finding his own soul mate.

"That's understandable Kurt, and I'm happy for you. Just … don't be a stranger okay? No way in hell am I letting go of my best friend just so he can become one of those lovesick gooey eyed idiots like _some _people we know."

Sebastian knew Kurt would get his implication and he was pleased to hear a watery laugh on the other end.

"We wouldn't want that Seb."

"God no we really wouldn't." Sebastian replied happy to hear hints that his friend was still there, a little shaken from everything but still the same Kurt that snapped at him when they first met.

"Speaking of lovely dumb and dumber, when is Kurt Hummel going to grace Dalton with his presence?"

Kurt scoffed and Sebastian smiled to himself.

"Monday I think, if everything goes as planned."

"Sounds perfect. See you then."

"See you then Bas."

Kurt ended the call and set his phone aside on the couch cushion next to him and rested his chin on his knees. His mind wandered for a bit, thoughts of Dalton, Blaine, what the future held, swirling around until he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see a freshly showered Blaine walking towards him.

"I hope you didn't get too bored," He said, placing Kurt's phone on the coffee table and taking its spot next to Kurt, turning his body so they were facing.

Kurt smiled softly, stretching his legs out in front of him, "Nope, I called my friend Sebastian, he is back at Dalton and was worried after, uh everything."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement. The past few days had been rather eventful and that was putting it lightly. But it seemed like things were improving. "Ah, how is everyone at Dalton?"

"Good."

Silence fell between them and while it wasn't necessarily awkward, neither of them really knew what to say. Now that they were no longer in the hospital and back at Blaine's place, Blaine noticed that Kurt had closed in a little bit again and he didn't know what to do to make Kurt comfortable with him.

"Um, are you hungry?" It seemed like a safe enough question, and Blaine was dying to eat something other than the bland hospital food he had been given. Chicken and potatoes should not have the same consistency.

Kurt's stomach answered before he could, making a soft grumbling sound and Kurt laughed, "Yes, quite actually."

"Perfect!" Blaine stood up, and held out his hand for Kurt to take, leading him to the kitchen, "Truth time, I can't cook at all. I burn water."

Blaine looked over sheepishly at Kurt who squeezed his hand, "Lucky for you, your soulmate can cook very well."

They both looked at each other, realizing at the same moment that it was the first time Kurt had called Blaine his soulmate and Kurt ducked his head, blushing under the intensity of Blaine's gaze.

"Lucky me," It was whispered, heavy with awe and devotion and Kurt looked back up to meet Blaine's eyes, offering a soft smile in return feeling so completely loved it was a little overwhelming, in the best way possible.


	10. Chapter 9

**All for you:**

AN: Hello! Thank you again for the wonderful and sweet comments!. Next chapter will be the last, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 9:

The weekend passed quickly, they talked until their voices were hoarse from use. Movies. Music. Family. Likes and dislikes. It was all covered, sometimes by a few words, and short answers. Other times by complete stories and long discussions. And by the time Monday morning came around, Kurt had never been surer that Blaine was perfect for him in every way, but there was one problem.

They hadn't kissed.

For a moment Kurt had though Blaine was going to kiss him Friday afternoon after he finished his call to Sebastian but Blaine had returned his smile and pulled Kurt into the kitchen where they made a few sandwiches, deciding to save ordering take out for that night.

And so it continued throughout the weekend, time after time their eyes would meet, Kurt's eyes would drop to Blaine's lips, a silence fell over them and they both unconsciously moved forward, and then nothing.

Saturday morning Kurt woke up, head tucked into the dip of Blaine's neck and shoulder and when Blaine looked down at him, Kurt's breath hitched. But then Blaine leaned down to kiss his forehead before settling back into the pillows and launching into a montage of stories about his time at Dalton that left Kurt laughing until his side hurt.

That same day they went for a walk in a park near Blaine's apartment, sunglasses and hats on to avoid recognition. Blaine had lead Kurt over to his favorite spot, a small patch of shade underneath an old oak tree and they sat against the tree, tangling and retangling their hands as they talked about music, but they left the park with Kurt feeling disappointed that there had been nothing more than a few kisses to his cheeks and wrists.

He was sure that Sunday would be the day, they had grown more comfortable together, bumping hips as they made breakfast in the kitchen - more like Blaine retrieved the ingredients Kurt need, though it was appreciated none the less- and cuddling close as they marathoned their favorite Disney movies.

So by Monday morning, Kurt was getting anxious. He was heading back to Dalton, and though he and Blaine had made plans to go to dinner Tuesday night, Kurt was worried.

He walked into the kitchen after double checking with Nick that he would take his stuff back to Dalton for him, to see Blaine humming under his breath and nursing a cup of coffee while leaning against the counter. Deciding it was now or never, Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Blaine, why haven't you kissed me?"

Blaine looked up suddenly, choking on his coffee and Kurt rushed to his side, prying the mug from his hands to set on the counter while Blaine coughed in surprise a few more times finally sputtering, "What?"

"It's just, we've been connected and together for three pretty much four days and we cuddle, and sleep in the same bed, but you've never kissed me, and I was just wondering why? Was my refusal too much? Because I'd understand if it was, I deserve that-"

Kurt didn't realize he had started to nervously ramble until Blaine pressed a finger to his lips effectively cutting him off, "God no Kurt, there's nothing I dislike about you, or would hold against you, I was – well honestly I was waiting for you to make the first move."

"Me?" Kurt repeated. He didn't think Blaine was oblivious enough to notice that practically everything about him screamed, _'hello yes I've never been kissed or done anything sexual okay bye_'. In what universe would he ever make the first move?

Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes. I know why you denied our connection, and I know you are sorry, I forgave you a while ago sweetheart," Blaine rushed to say, "But I guess there was part of me that also -I don't know- thought maybe you didn't find me attractive."

Kurt's cheeks flushed red and his mouth dropped open, "God no." There was a hint of desperation and want that clung to his words.

Before he could blink Blaine was right in front of him, warm hands framing his face, "Kurt, I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did, their lips pressed together before a tether broke and they both pressed closer, gasping into each other's mouths. The last bit of emptiness fluttering around Kurt's body disappeared as his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck pulling him closer, needing him closer.

The frayed ends, left unattended for so long fused together as Blaine's lips pulled away from Kurt's, only to find the pale column of his neck. For the first time, Blaine's lips moving upwards to meet his again, Kurt felt complete to the fullest extent of the word and blissfully happy.

* * *

"KURT!"

He barely had time to turn around before a blur of blazer and blonde hair barreled into him. Kurt let out an _ooof_, stumbling back a few steps to stay upright. "Jeez Jeff." He muttered. Kurt's hands pinned to his side as the blonde hugged him tighter rocking their bodies back and forth.

"I missed you so much Kurt!" Jeff pulled back but didn't release his hold pinning Kurt's arms to his side, "But don't you ever do that again you hear me? Sebastian cried himself to sleep every night and was moody all the time, more than he normally is."

Kurt laughed, meeting the gaze of his best friend who was standing back a few feet with Nick.

Sebastian merely rolled his eye as he stepped forward to join them, "First off all, stop lying Jeff. Second let Kurt go."

The blonde obeyed and Kurt took a huge breath of air, shaking out his arms. "Hey Bas."

"Hey Kurt." Sebastian replied, trying to act nonchalant before he said, "Hell with it," and pulled Kurt into his own hug.

They two embraced for a second before Sebastian pulled back, "So where is the soulmate?"

"Blaine is back home, he just dropped me off. He has a bunch of press stuff to deal with, Wes is holding him hostage for the day, or so I'm told."

Sebastian nodded, "Gottcha, well we better get to class, _someone_ has a bunch of work to make up after disappearing."

"Oh shut up." Kurt snapped back before following Sebastian to their first class, after taking his backpack from Nick with a quick thank you. It was a little strange being back at school and not having Blaine within shouting distance, but Kurt couldn't be happier. With the knowledge that he would see Blaine in a day, Kurt trailed after his friends, listening to the three fill him in on the gossip of Dalton he missed while away.


	11. Chapter 10

**All for you:**

AN: This is it! The last chapter! Thank you so much to all of you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. The song used in this chapter and the title of the story come from All For You by Sister Hazel, it's an amazing song and I suggest listening to it. Without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Chapter 10:

"Have you ever thought about getting a cat?"

Blaine looked up from the sheet music he had been working on, eyeing Kurt curiously over the chunky frame of the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

The two of them were curled up on the couch, Kurt spending the first week of winter break at Blaine's before the holidays began and they were divided between their families. Kurt was sitting at one end, his homework spread over his lap as he thumbed through the pages of his French textbook getting a head start on a project his teacher assigned. Blaine was sprawled out in the remaining space of the couch, his sock covered feet tucked into the gap between Kurt's thigh and the worn leather of the sofa. His head was resting on a pillow propped up against the sofa arm.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Um, the thought never really crossed my mind, why?"

Not looking up from his book Kurt shrugged, "Just wondering, it seems like it would be lonely living in this apartment all alone, at least until I showed up." Shutting the book with a solid thud that bounced of the walls, Kurt looked up, a smile flitting on his lips.

Throwing his arms back in a stretch and placing his sheet music on the floor Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Wes barged in here enough to keep me from getting too bored, he still does come to think of it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pretending to look hurt but he shifted so he was kneeling and facing Blaine, forcing his soulmate to elongate his legs ever so slightly. "Ouch equating my company to that of Wes, not nice Blaine, not nice."

Kurt followed his words by sliding forward until he was straddling Blaine's thighs.

Chuckling and wondering how he got so damn lucky, Blaine reached across the empty space between them to hold Kurt's hips, thumbing over the sharp jut of Kurt's hipbones through the thick weave of his sweater,

"Never my love, you are far less obnoxious than he is, he doesn't even knock." Blaine teased right back, a large grin spread across his face at seeing Kurt so relaxed and comfortable, a stark difference from the timid, hesitant Kurt he first connected with.

Kurt scrunched his nose adorably at the mention of Wes' inability to knock, "Yeah about that, we are going to have to start locking the door." He said with no room left for discussion.

Humming in agreement Blaine leaned forward, ghosting his lips across Kurt's neck, trailing over the smooth skin to Kurt's ear, tugging slightly on the lobe.

Kurt's breathing stuttered and in one fluid motion he captured Blaine's lips, tangling his fingers in the gel-free curls, a result from his earlier escapade in hiding Blaine's gel daring him to go gel free from the weekend. Blaine kissed him back just as eagerly.

They only broke for a second, Blaine raising his right hand to brush a lock of hair from Kurt's eyes, "I love you."

Kurt titled his head, pressing a feather light kiss to the palm of Blaine's retreating hand, "I love you too."

A smile spread across Blaine's face and he kissed Kurt again, the former giving a small squeak of surprise before he relaxed into Blaine.

"Blaine! Kurt! Stop whatever you are doing; I need to talk to you both."

Kurt shot backwards, sitting back on Blaine's thighs. Blaine whined at the loss and threw his arm over his face, "God dammit Wes!"

Kurt looked over the back of the couch to see a smug looking Wes standing in the foyer, "Hello lovebirds."

Kurt glared at him before falling down against Blaine, tucking his forehead into Blaine's neck, "I hate your stupid manager slash best friend."

Blaine laughed and huffed in agreement, "Agreed, also I'm _really_ liking your idea of locking the door a lot more now."

"Yes." It was muffled against Blaine's skin but audible none the less, neither man making any motion of moving.

"Okay you two, stop it." Wes threw a pillow from the couch as he passed, taking a seat on the coffee table and staring the two of them down.

With a huff of irritation, Kurt rolled off of Blaine and they sat up, sides pressed close together.

"Alright Wes, you have our attention." Blaine mockingly gestured for Wes to begin talking, causing Kurt to laugh, muffling it into Blaine's shoulder when Wes turned to look at him one eyebrow raised.

"And to think you were my favorite Kurt." Wes whispered, shooting Kurt a wink, as he flicked to something on the screen of his iPad.

"Alright, so, as I'm sure you both know, the Grammys are less than two months away. Blaine, your invite came yesterday as expected but that's unimportant," both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, wondering when Wes was going to get to the point but neither asking. "You have a plus one Blaine, and I need to know within the week, who you would like that plus one to be."

The lilt in Wes' voice made it very obvious that he was referring to Kurt, but what confused him was the way the two friends looked at each other, and clearly there was something he was missing. Kurt sat silent, unsure if he was supposed to accept, because then it implied that he was making Blaine's decision and maybe Blaine didn't want to take him. Though Kurt would be disappointed –it's the freaking Grammys with his nominated, handsome soulmate hello- it still wasn't his decision to make.

For about a minute no one said anything. Finally, Wes broke the silence with a pointed look at his friend.

"Blaine? Alright, I'll give you my opinion. As your manager, I think Kurt should go."

Blaine looked ready to protest but Wes cut him off. "Hear me out, in terms of going public between the two of you, it's a very controlled environment. You take pictures on the carpet together, Blaine you go through the interview line while Kurt waits with me, and then you go inside and enjoy winning the Grammy with the love of your life by your side."

"Kurt?" Blaine turned so he was fully facing his soulmate, and took both of Kurt's hands into his own, "Would you like to go? It would be us going public, but I'd really like you there with me, it's a big night."

Wes snorted at the understatement and Kurt looked over at him before looking back to Blaine.

"Yes! I mean, I'd love to go."

Blaine's face broke into the biggest smile and the two were lost in their own world, leaning in closer, lips barely brushing when Wes threw a pillow at their faces. Meeting not over, thank you very much.

* * *

_Two months later, Grammy night_

Kurt was freaking out. The whole week it had been Blaine who was a ball of nerves, and now Kurt was the one pacing the hallway until he realized that would probably cause creases in his pants, and he couldn't run his hands through his hair because that would ruin the coif he had spent an hour perfecting. He was freaking. Out.

Deciding to see if Blaine was fairing any better, Kurt walked back into the bedroom, only to abruptly stop in the doorway when he heard Blaine's voice carrying into the room through the open bathroom door.

Blaine was singing, and though his voice took Kurt's breath away every time he heard the rise and fall of his soulmate's voice, it was the words and emotions of the unknown song that stopped Kurt. He hadn't heard the lyrics before, and he knew all of Blaine's songs, they were whispered into his skin, written on post it notes Blaine left in his notebooks, and constantly filling the space of the apartment.

"But words can't say, and I can't do, enough to prove, it's all for you."

Collecting himself Kurt walked towards the bathroom, smiling as Blaine continued to sing, unaware of Kurt standing just out of sight.

"What are you singing?"

The song ended and Blaine looked up, fingers frozen when he adjusting his bowtie, "It's a song I've been working on."

Kurt nodded, and stepped in front of Blaine, replacing his fingers and redoing the knot so the bow was level against Blaine's throat, "I love it."

"You do?" Blaine looked so shocked that Kurt laughed, running his hands down the sleeves of Blaine's suit that clung perfectly to his body.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"It's about you, well about us, for you." Blaine stumbled over the words and Kurt kissed him not knowing what to say, instead settling for a breathless, "I love you" when they separated.

"I love you too, you ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

David stopped the car and Kurt nervously glanced over at Blaine, squeezing their hands together. This was it, a moment that would no doubt change the rest of their lives together for so many reasons. And while the anxiousness from earlier was still there, Kurt was excited.

Neither Kurt or Blaine paid attention to Wes sliding out from the car and moving to stand by their door, giving them a minute to themselves before they stepped out onto the red carpet.

"Are you scared?"

The question surprised Kurt and he shook his head, the last words his dad said rushing to the front of his mind, _'never be afraid to love'_.

Four months ago, Kurt had been terrified; petrified at the thought of being with someone, let alone walking down a camera filled carpet declaring to the world that Blaine was his soulmate and love of his life.

But now, with Blaine's hand tightly holding onto his own, the press of their palms and intertwined fingers saying everything they can't put into words, the fear is gone.

"No." Kurt answered, leaning over and kissing Blaine for a few seconds, "not with you, now let's go, someone has a Grammy to win."

* * *

**Grammy Night Review.**

_While last night's Grammy's was full of surprises, the win by breakout singer/song writer Blaine Anderson was rather expected, given how well the new star's hit single 'Courage' has done since its release in May. However, shocking everyone in attendance of music's biggest night, Blaine arrived at the awards with his never before seen soulmate, 19 year old Kurt Hummel. You may recall, Blaine took a nasty spill on stage last October, leading to the cancellation of his North American tour. Some worried that the sudden fame was taking its toll on the 27 year old overnight sensation. After last night's appearance, I can assure you that Blaine has never looked better, walking the red carpet hand in hand with his equally handsome boyfriend. The couple looked dashing in complimenting suits and soulmates or not, these two are the real deal. Upon accepting his Grammy, Blaine ran through the normal list of thanks and acknowledgements, paused, then looked out into the audience where one Kurt Hummel was looking on tearfully, "Finally, I want to thank Kurt, I love you, but words can't say, and I can't do, enough to prove, it's all for you."_

_Possible lyrics from a new song? No one quite knows, but up next for Blaine Anderson, his North American tour has been rescheduled to next summer, and until then it looks like Blaine will be enjoying life with his new love and a Grammy to his name._

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!My tumblr url is dougaboo, I usually post about new stories and writing over there. I have a few ideas for new stories that I'll be working on, and again thank you! :)


End file.
